Losing Rose, Gaining Her Sister
by Keitora-Sama
Summary: Rose Dies *Sniff Sniff* But wait! A new girl arrives! This is after LoD ~WARNING IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BLOOD DO NOT READ THE POISONED ARROW Chapter 4~ If you like and want more Review and yell at me not to be so lazy and to get writing
1. The Pain of Losing A Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of dragoon or its characters or attacks. I only own Keitora and her attacks. Now without further delays on with the Story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Pain of Losing a Sister  
  
  
  
My sister Rose had passed away 6 days ago. The connection Rose and I had was very strong but now it was gone. As a gift from my sister when she passed away I received Rose's Dragoon Spirit. I looked around, I noticed about 6 people walking toward me. My blue eye and green eye stared at the strangers. The people saw me and started walk a little faster.  
  
"Hey Rose this is where you are!" a man said with a red bandana and spiky dirty blonde hair.  
  
"Who are you?" I answered.  
  
" Don't you remember us rose?" Another man asked only this one had black hair.  
  
"If you are looking for Rose She died 6 days ago thank you. Leave, because this is her burial ground and it is sacred here and you are not welcome." I said.  
  
"What's your name? And how do you know Rose?" A girl with blonde hair asked.  
  
I flinched at the question. "That is my own business. I will ask you to mind your own as I have done."  
  
"Keitora they are just travelers passing don't be so rude." My foster father scolded while putting his hand on my shoulder. "Sorry she hasn't been the same since Rose died."  
  
"Oh it's fine." The dirty blonde guy said.  
  
"Father, this is rose's resting ground please take them to the house so I may stay here a be in solitude for a while." I pleaded to my father.  
  
"Oh yes, sorry. Please follow me." They all followed my father to our house. I kneeled as they left and I let my spirit escape from my body. I saw my sister and inquired about the strangers. But before I could get an answer a light tap on the shoulder brought my spirit back. I looked up into my father's eyes.  
  
"Father?" I asked inquisitively.  
  
"Keitora these people knew your sister I cannot help but wonder if…" He trailed off.  
  
"Father I won't I have to stay here with you. Besides who will watch after you? And what would happen…" I said in a rush.  
  
"Keitora this is the right thing you must go with them. I will be fine. I have your mother to watch out for me. It is time for you to fill your sister's place with these people." He said cutting me off and resting his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Father, I ca… yes sir. I shall go with them at dawn when they leave." I got up and hugged my father and went to the house where the people still where.  
  
"I shall leave with them at dawn mother." I said sadly to the only mother I have ever known.  
  
"My Daughter you will not be alone. My spirit will guide you and protect you. You need this to learn and grow though I shall miss you terribly."  
  
"Mother…" I hugged my mother and went upstairs. I could not sleep for fear of what would happen to my foster parents the ones who have raised me since I was 15 years old. I couldn't help but worry for them. 


	2. A New Family

1 Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of dragoon or its characters or attacks. I only own Keitora and her attacks. Now without further delays on with the Story!  
  
2 Chapter 2  
  
2.1 A New Family  
  
3 "Good bye father. Good-bye mother. 'til we meet again." I placed my necklace they had given me for my 16th birthday on the dresser while they slept. I kissed each one on the forehead and walked out. I was ready to go. I had on a purple gold trimmed long sleeve shirt that looked like Rose's but it didn't have 1 of the shoulder pads. I had on a Purple, gold trimmed miniskirt that was similar to the girl's. I had purple gold trimmed boots that were mid thigh. I had my sister's Sword and sheath attached to my belt. My long shining black hair cascaded down her back in a ponytail.  
  
"Are you ready? It will be a long journey." The man with the red bandana asked.  
  
"Ha, I am never been as ready in my life." I said in a sarcastic tone. "This won't be a challenge at all."  
  
"Ok, well my name is Dart." He said.  
  
"I'm Shana." The girl said. 'She has a bow, this ought to be good. She looks like a brat. I bet she can't even fight well.' I thought.  
  
"Me Kongal." Said a huge gigantico.  
  
"I'm Meru!" chirped a happy go lucky girl with blue hair.  
  
"My name is Haschal." said the man with the black hair.  
  
"My name is Miranda." Another girl said.  
  
"Hello my name is Albert. I am the king of Serdio" He said. He had long dirty blonde hair that was in a ponytail.  
  
"Guess you know who I am already but my name is Keitora." I knew I was being pretty snobby with them. But then again I knew all fighting techniques my sister did as well as martial arts that my father taught me.  
  
"Well let's go. We have a long way to go." Said Dart. We walked for about an hour then something attacked us. "Keitora and Albert you fight with me."  
  
"Whatever." I said looking at what appeared to be 2 giant praying mantis'. I was up first, I attacked and did my sister's move called Hard blade. "Die, Hard Blade." Then Dart attacked with his Madness hero.  
  
"Madness Hero." Now it was Albert's turn. He did his attack called Gust of Wind Dance.  
  
"Gust of Wind Dance." They 2 bugs were dead and I wanted to go home now more then ever.  
  
"You ok Keitora?" asked Shana.  
  
"I'm fine." I said bluntly. We walked on and came across a cabin. "Can we stop here please? I need some rest I am afraid I did not sleep well last night and am quite fatigued." I asked only wanting a chance to run away back to my home.  
  
"Sure Keitora." Dart said kindly.  
  
"Thank you." I said walking inside the empty cabin. All it had in it was some food and some furniture. I went upstairs and laid down in the bed for a while. I got up and I looked out the window and saw that the coast was clear for me to escape from there. I jumped out of the window and landed on the roof. Then I looked around to see if people where there. There was none. I climbed off the roof and stared to carefully walk away from the cabin.  
  
"Where are you going?" a voice said from behind me startling me.  
  
"No where." I said innocently.  
  
"Keitora we are not all that bad. Well at least I'm not. I think you should give us a chance." The voice said.  
  
"Why should I you got my sister killed and now you want me to replace her? I will not and I refuse to die like my sister did." I said turning around and furious to the fact that they could not have killed Rose.  
  
"We did not kill her. She went off somewhere with out us knowing and then got killed. I know that we have not been that kind to you but please let us try to get along?" He said to me.  
  
'Should I trust him? All I know is the pain and hurt from betrayal. Why is he asking me to trust him? Rose help me now with this time of trial.' I thought. "Fine I shall try but I am still unsure about this." I said to him.  
  
"It will be fine. We shall love you as a family for that is how we treated Rose as a part of a family." He said smiling.  
  
"Thank you Albert." I said trying to smile but it would not come. "I need to be alone for a while now."  
  
"Alright." He said. "If you need anything just ask."  
  
"Right." I said turning a round and walked toward a tree. I sat down and let my spirit go free. 'Rose how did you die? Who are these people who you were with? Should I trust them? Can I trust them?'  
  
To Be Continued… 


	3. Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of dragoon or its characters or attacks. I only own Keitora and her attacks. Now without further delays on with the Story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Truth Revealed  
  
"Keitora, What Albert said to you was true. I am sorry, I was ambushed and I could not hold them off. Dart is the chosen one. You should follow and trust him for he is wise beyond his years. Yes you can trust them for they will do their best to fulfill what they have promised. It is the right thing Keitora go with them. I shall watch over you so that you will be able to do anything." Rose said to me bringing the love and comfort of an older sister.  
  
"Thank you Rose. I will never feel alone as long as you are with me." I said now bringing my spirit back to my body. I got up and walked toward my party of 8 now. "I am ready to go now. Thank you for letting me rest a while." I said to them.  
  
"Not at all Keitora." Dart said smiling again.  
  
"Shall we continue? I am battle hungry." I said with a trace of an evil grin. I was wanting to fight.  
  
"Yes we should press on shouldn't we Dart?" Shana said. 'She likes him. No she loves him. But he doesn't seem to love her in return.' I thought.  
  
"Ok let's go." Dart said walking again. I followed not complaining now. I was deep in thought when I walked in to something.  
  
"Whoops, sorry Albert." I said grinning sheepishly. "Didn't see you there."  
  
"It's fine Keitora. You should open you eyes when you walk then you wouldn't run into people like that." He said laughing.  
  
"I guess I should." I said now starting to blush and laugh a little as well.  
  
"Something is in here. It's a cave of some sort." Meru said.  
  
"You're a genius Meru, I thought it was a door." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks Keitora." She said a little upset with me.  
  
"Sorry I was only trying to have a little fun. Sheesh, no one here knows that I like to play sometimes." I said.  
  
"Well you were so arrogant with us at first and so serious we never thought you had a sense of humor." Dart said laughing.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Pick on the new one here. Thanks I feel so loved." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh its alright Keitora." Albert said all of a sudden hugging me.  
  
"Um…. Albert please let go of me." I said more than a little uneasy. Thankfully he let go and we walked into the cave. I looked around and sniffed the air. "This is a dragon's lair. We should get to the other side before we do anything foolish."  
  
"Keitora how do you know that?" Dart asked.  
  
"I have a keen sense of smell, sight, and hearing. I can tell what a dragon smells like." I said to him. "oh did I forget to mention that?" I said actually smiling.  
  
"Yeah you did Keitora." Shana said.  
  
"Oops, I guess I did." I said sweat dropping. "Well, Yeah I do have good sense of smell, sight, and hearing."  
  
"Thanks for telling us…." Shana growled at me.  
  
"Ha! Girl, do NOT mess with me. I have the claws and teeth of tiger. If you want to find out then keep pestering me." I snarled at her. I bared my sharp fangs at her. Her eyes widened and then she pulled out her bow.  
  
"Run as fast as you can I can hit you no matter what." she said pointing it at me. A low growl came up my throat and I had gone from a cute innocent girl to a monstrous tiger beast.  
  
"I do not need to run I can kill you with only my jaws." I said looking at her. I could tell she was afraid and was trembling. I knew I had frightened her to the max.  
  
"You monster! I will kill you!" she screamed and shot the arrow at me. I dodged and caught it in my mouth and crushed it.  
  
"Don't you realize? If I Rose is my sister…. Put it together!" I turned to normal and collapsed from the lack of energy I possessed.  
  
"Monster… and Rose? I don't get it. What a minute, Rose was the black monster?" Shana said astonished.  
  
"Is she ok?" Albert asked to Dart who was making sure I was ok.  
  
"She's fine but Shana I must ask you to not be so rude. She was only trying to help us." Dart scolded. "I will carry Keitora. Alright, Let's do what Keitora says. Let's get to the other side before we are a dragon's meal." Dart said to the others. I finally woke up. I blinked and noticed that I was not in the same spot I was when I had blacked out. I shook my head and found I was in Dart's arms. I started to blush. Then I realized I liked being in his arms. I snuggled closer to him to get warmer and closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up when I smelled an odd smell…  
  
What is it? The dragon? Who knows, Sorry you wont find out until Chapter 5  
  
Yet again…  
  
To be continued… 


	4. The Poisoned Arrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of dragoon or its characters or attacks. I only own Keitora and her attacks. Now without further delays on with the Story!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Poisoned Arrow  
  
"Dart not to alarm you, while we are getting closer to the exit the dragon is getting closer to us." I said. "Um… could you also put me down now?" He put me down and my knees gave out on me. Albert caught me. "Thanks Albert."  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yes I am fine." I said. I tried to stand again but could not. "OUCH!" I fell as I felt a sharp pain in my left leg. I looked at what had caused the pain. I saw an arrow in it. I pulled it out and I knew that the arrow had poison in it. "Give me something to tie around my leg. Quickly." I said fast.  
  
"Here," Dart gave me a bandana. I tied it above where the arrow had been in my knee.  
  
"Shana? Did you by chance shoot this at me?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Then you knew it had poison in it didn't you?"  
  
"Yes I did." She said hanging her head. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
"Yeah I think." I took my left boot off and drew my sword from the sheath. "If you don't like blood don't look." I said as a caution. Shana, Haschal, Meru, and Miranda turned away. I took my sword and swiftly cut it off. The blood when in several different directions. Then I was able to regenerate it. I put my sock and boot back on. I looked at me hand and I noticed some blood on it. I sniffed it and when I was sure no poison was in it, I licked it off. I then threw the poisoned leg in a ditch where the dragon could smell it and eat it. "Okay, I am done." I handed Dart his bandana back which had no blood on it. "Thanks."  
  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yes. My body has a resistance to poison when it's first in my body. if I am unconscious then it will keep it from moving from that spot. Though when I wake up The poison slow starts to travel. So there for I have to remove the limb before to long and my body creates a new one." I explained. I got up and stumbled.  
  
"Would you like some help?" Albert asked me.  
  
"I guess. I am still am a little weak from my outburst." I looked at Shana. "Shana I am sorry for doing that to you." I said hanging my head.  
  
"Keitora, was Rose really the black monster?"  
  
"Yes… but she never meant to hurt anyone. The truth is she was looking for the moon child. When the Moon that never sets turns red, the moon child brings death to the whole world. The black monster has been alive since the dragon campaign. The black monster had helped to defeat the winglies. But when looking for the moon child the black monster needed to destroy homes in order to find the child and destroy them. However, Shana, I am afraid that you are the moon child. Rose was not able find that out until she died." I said. I turned away from them because of the truth I had just reveled. I was now ashamed of what I had said. Albert put a comforting hand on my shoulder. then he picked me up and started to carry me.  
  
"Come on guys if we move faster we might get out of here before the dragon gets us." Dart said.  
  
"It's not what you think. We need to get by it while it's sleeping. I know it is I can hear it's deep breathing. And I can tell by its smell it's by the exit." I said warningly.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
Working hard on more! Review please I would like to know what I should add or take out 


End file.
